Lesson
by Angelic Land
Summary: Aladdin discovers the meaning of puberty, with the help of Sinbad.


***Warning!* This story contains sex between a twelve-year-old boy and a grown man. Typing this makes me feel like a sick person, but whatever. It's just a story. This wasn't a request, but I wrote it with Hylianshadow86 in mind... So, I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

**Lesson**

The cool air of night entered the palace's halls through the open windows. Sinbad had just finished eating dinner with his friends. Alibaba, Morigiana, and Aladdin were visiting Sindria. The three of them had rooms in the upstairs hall.

The violet-haired king strolled past each of their rooms to get to the balcony on the eastern side of the castle. Sinbad noticed that one of his guests' doors was cracked open, but he didn't turn his head as he walked by. Once he reached the balcony, he sat down, and opened a leather pouch. Inside it was a small telescope.

Sinbad extended the sections of the brass tube and adjusted its focus, pointing the object towards the wide, starry sky. It was a clear night, without any clouds. The king continued to gaze up at the stars through his telescope, until he was interrupted by a very small boy.

Aladdin tugged at Sinbad's soft, cotton pant leg. The man turned around. "Aladdin? What are you doing awake at this hour?" The young magi stared at the stone tiles in front of his feet. "Bad dream?" Sinbad asked, trying to figure out what was wrong.

After listening to several more of the king's guesses, Aladdin worked up the courage to try to explain what was bothering him. "I'm feeling a little bit strange," was all he managed to say at first.

"Are you alright? Tell me what's going on," Sinbad said, kneeling down to the boy's level.

"I'm not sure what it is. Something kind of aches down here," Aladdin said, uneasily, pointing to his crotch. "It goes away if I don't think about it, but it gets harder and harder to not think about it."

Sinbad thought for a moment, before saying anything. From the sound of it, he knew exactly what was going on with the boy. "Aladdin, how old are you? I might know what's happening."

"I'm 12," he replied.

"You're definitely a little bit early, but you're probably starting to hit puberty."

"Okay," Aladdin said, unamused. "I still don't understand why I'm having this funny feeling, though."

The man realized what an awkward conversation it was becoming. "Do you know what happens when you go through puberty, Aladdin?" Sinbad asked, taking a shot in the dark; hoping for the best.

"You become an adult, I think," the small magi said, somewhat unsurely.

"That's right, but do you know what that physically means?"

"You get really tall and big!" Aladdin said.

"Yes, that's also true. Is that really all you know?"

"I'm trying to think of anything else that might happen, but that's all I can come up with. What does any of this have to do with what's going on with me right now? I'm not getting taller, am I?"

"That's what I'm about to tell you, since you clearly don't know. Growing taller is not the only thing that happens to your body as you become an adult. Something happens inside you when you've reached a certain age, and your reproductive system starts up," Sinbad said, trying not to act uncomfortable.

Aladdin still looked confused. "Reproductive system? No one's ever told me I had a system like that."

"It's just how your body gets ready to be able to have kids, or just to make yourself feel good. Your private parts… well, they serve more than one purpose, to put it more simply."

"So, peeing is not the only thing I'm supposed to do now? If I'm supposed to do something else, then tell me!" Aladdin demanded.

"Um... You are often going to feel like this for the next few years, most likely. The best way to deal with it is to just…" Sinbad finally froze up from embarrassment, lack of better words, and shame before he could even explain anything else.

"Ojisan? Just tell me what I have to do, or at least show me what to do." Aladdin was starting to get impatient, but he didn't want to be rude.

The violet-haired man felt his face redden. Hearing Aladdin suggest that he teach him how to masturbate quickly gave him a flood of immodest thoughts. The boy obviously didn't know what he was asking for, but there was no other way to explain it to him without sounding like a confused idiot.

"I can teach you, but are you sure you want to do this? As long as you don't mind being naked and me touching your penis…" Sinbad said, delicately.

"I don't mind, I need to know how to fix this, as soon as possible." Aladdin felt his small prick harden in his tight underwear. "See, this is what keeps happening!" The boy pointed at the slight bulge extending from his pants.

"Ah, yes. We'll fix that, Aladdin. Let's go back to my room, so we're not doing this out in the open," said Sinbad, as he picked up Aladdin and brought him back to his bedroom.

"Thank you!" The twelve-year-old said, wrapping his arms around Sinbad's chest.

The older man couldn't believe what he was about to do, but Aladdin didn't seem to learn well unless he was being taught by having a first-hand experience. He was a visual learner. When they got to the king's room, Sinbad shut the door and placed Aladdin on his bed.

"Aladdin, what I'm about to teach you, is something you're going to have to do by yourself next time you feel like this. You are too young to have actual sex."

"What's actual sex?" The boy asked.

Sinbad immediately cursed himself for making that comment. He held his head in his hands for a few seconds, thinking of what to say. Aladdin was just too innocent! "Um… It's when two people get much more intimate with each other, and they both really admire each other's… bodies, at least… I guess you could say…" The awkward tension in Sinbad's voice was thick.

"Can't we do that? I think you're big and strong. I like that a lot!" Aladdin suggested.

"Aladdin, you're way too small. You're way too young, too. You have to really, really like the person you're going to have sex with."

"I really, really like you, Ojisan! You're amazing. Why can't we have actual sex?"

The king felt the weight of his shame come crashing down. "I guess we could, but you might not like it. If you aren't attracted to men, you definitely won't like it."

"You mean, it's possible that I could have sex with a lady?" Aladdin exclaimed.

"Um, when you're older, maybe," Sinbad said. He regretted ever mentioning the word, "sex". "Ladies have different parts, so it works a little bit differently when you're with them. Unfortunately, I can't teach you much about girls. I'm obviously not female."

"Well, that's okay. I'd rather you teach me what you can. You're one of the smartest people I know," said the magi.

Sinbad could see the boy holding his crotch through his pants, and it was definitely hard.

"Alright, Aladdin. We both have to get naked to do this. That's step one, so take off your clothes while I take off mine."

The young magi quickly threw off his vest, pants, and underwear. He felt his stiff cock hit the air, which was much more liberating than having it trapped in his pants when he began to experience the new urge to dispend himself.

He laid down on Sinbad's bed as he watched the man pull off his clothes. Sinbad was over six feet tall, and had a massive, muscular build. Aladdin's eyes widened as he gazed at the king's toned, naked body. The violet-haired man turned to face the boy.

"Woah, Ojisan!" Aladdin exclaimed, mouth agape. The king froze, worriedly, until Aladdin began to speak again. "You've got such a big penis, you must never stop peeing! And it's so hairy!" The little boy pointed.

Sinbad giggled. "Silly, that's not how it works! Now, just lay down. I have to actually try to stretch you out a little bit. I don't even know if this is going to work. You really are tiny."

The older man opened a drawer next to his bed. He pulled a bottle from it, popping it open. After applying some of its liquid contents to his hands, Sinbad motioned for Aladdin lean back and spread his legs.

The boy wiggled uncomfortably when the king touched a finger to his entrance, prodding it. "What are you doing? It kind of hurts," Aladdin said, as Sinbad slid his finger into him.

"I have to do this, or you might get seriously injured," said the man. "I promise it won't hurt once we get going. You just have to tough this part out," he reassured.

Eventually, Sinbad worked in two more fingers. He could tell that Aladdin was in pain. His eyes were clenched shut. "How does this feel?" The man asked, as he crooked his finger just the right way, striking Aladdin's prostate.

The boy immediately responded. His eyes snapped open. "Oh my god. What was that?" The boy's tiny penis was starting to drip.

"You'll be getting more where that came from in a minute," Sinbad said.

When he felt that Aladdin was as relaxed as he could possibly get him, (which still didn't leave him much of an opening) Sinbad lathered his hard shaft with lube, and sat Aladdin down on his lap.

"You sure you're ready to do this?" The king asked, looking into Aladdin's big blue eyes. He grinded his penis against the boy's entrance, but waited for him to nod before beginning to sheathe himself.

Sinbad lifted Aladdin up, and began to push himself into that boy's tight heat. The small boy felt his insides ripping as his enormous partner worked his entire length into him. Aladdin's cavern was still so tiny, so it was very difficult for Sinbad to get all the way inside him.

When he was finally close to balls deep, Aladdin had tears running down his face. He grabbed onto Sinbad's torso and wrapped his arms around him. "This hurts so badly, Ojisan."

"We can stop if you need to," the larger man replied.

Suddenly, the look on the boy's face began to show less agony. "No, I think I'm getting used to it," the blue-haired magi said. Sinbad's penis was touching the boy's prostate, even though he wasn't even moving yet. There wasn't much room in there, so everything was very close together. "This actually feels really good now."

Taking Aladdin's response as a signal to begin moving, Sinbad thrust his hips further into the small boy. He held onto him by his mid-torso, lifting the boy up, and dropping him back down. Aladdin moaned loudly from the feeling. Sinbad was hitting the right spot, effortlessly thrusting his hips upwards. The man panted, as he increased his pace. Having his length encased in such a tight spot began to push him close.

Sinbad laid Aladdin down, so he could get more pleasure from a different angle. "Sinbad… Oh…" The boy moaned, not even realizing he was calling the king by his first name.

The magi didn't know what was going to happen, but he could feel an unusually large amount of pressure building in the pit of his stomach. Each time Sinbad slammed into him, the feeling intensified. The sound of their bodies colliding with one another passionately made Aladdin lose control of himself.

After feeling the effects of a few more of Sinbad's steady thrusts, Aladdin could tell something different was about to shoot out of his penis. He had no idea what it was, but he felt his insides rapidly tightening. At last, he screamed in ecstasy, as he released a thick stream of white, sticky fluid onto Sinbad's bed.

"Ojisan, what is this stuff?" Aladdin asked, breathing heavily. He felt his own wetness underneath him, as Sinbad continued to thrust.

Between a few loud, rough movements, the man answered. "It's semen. It's natural, and… I'm about to give you some of mine."

Sinbad grunted, pushing himself as deep as he could, one last time, into Aladdin. He filled Aladdin's ass with several waves of his semen, until he was finally spent.

A few moments later, the violet-haired man pulled his length from Aladdin's tiny body. Aladdin whined. He was thoroughly drenched in sweat, and felt a splintering pain in his backside. Sinbad noticed a trail of blood running down the magi's legs.

"Aladdin, let's get you cleaned up. How do you feel?"

The boy wiped his brow, attempting to sit up. "I feel better. A little sore, but better than before." He giggled, lazily. "So that was sex…"

"Yes, it was," Sinbad replied, smiling.

Unexpectedly, Aladdin stood up on the bed and planted a kiss over Sinbad's mouth. "And that…was a kiss."


End file.
